Fifty Shades of Submission
by lovetowritehannah
Summary: Based on the Fifty Shades Of Grey/Darker; I bring you a story based around the same characters/Story line. However, Anastasia is not a simple girl; but you will have to read. :) Enjoy! I do not own the characters, that's down to the lovely E,L,James
1. Chapter 1 (Ana's POV)

**Fifty Shades Of Submission**

* * *

**Submissive Profile**  
**Gender: Female  
Name: Anastasia Rose Steele  
Age: 22 years  
D.O.B: September 10, 1989, Montesano WA  
Features: Dark Brown Hair, Blue eyes; Height: 5.6; Weight: 8.5  
Living: University Campus; Moving to Seattle, WA after graduation (2 weeks)  
Contact Number/s: 011 290 444 (Mobile)  
Contact Email: A. **

**Current Living Companion: Katharine Kavanagh (Best Friend)  
Occupation: Student, (University WS Vancouver, English Literature Major) Convenience Store Worker (Claytons)  
Family: (Mother) Carla May Wilkes; (Adoptive Father) Raymond Steele ; (Father; Deceased)  
Health Concerns: None present  
S.T.I History: None  
Birth Control: Implantation in right arm (6 month Dosage)  
Health Centre: Seattle  
Past Health Concerns: Shoulder dislocation **

**Years as Submissive: 2 Years  
Dominant specification: Males between the ages 24 – 40 years  
Number of Dominants: 4 Male Dominants; Mr Briggs (Submissive Trainer); Mr Lowengh; Mr Jacobs; Mr Baker  
Sexual Dominants/Partners: 4 - Mr Rodriquez (Non-dominant); ****Mr Lowengh; Mr Jacobs; Mr Baker**  
**Last Dominant: Mr Michael Baker  
Length of Contract: 6 Months  
Reason of termination: Mr Michael Leaving country to Japan; None return.**

**Current Dominant/Partner : None Present **

* * *

'_So Anastasia, why have you decided to contact me for a new dominant? you were well in finding your own?' _

**"The clubs are no longer satisfying my choices in dominants Mrs Lincoln" Looking Elena Lincoln in the eye.**

I would never of gone to a contractor if I wasn't desperate, but now looking at Elena Lincoln; Tall, Blonde bob, Gorgeous, Rich; I can see I am out of my league coming to her for a dominant. I mean who would want meek Anastasia Steele as a submissive; I am just glad I wore one of kates dresses to the meeting.

'_And what is your choice in a dominant Miss Steele?'_

**'Someone who knows what they are doing ma'm; I have had a bad experience in the past'** I say, resisting the urge to move my shoulder; trying not to remember when I got suspended.

'_As I can see' _She says scanning over my credentials; Biting my lip, I wait to be turned away from being accepted; I know of many other submissives that have been unsuccessful in working with Mrs Lincoln. I can't help but look around at the expensive decor whilst I wait;

_'Okay Miss Steele, I will need you to strip'_

And can't help but be grateful for the privacy this room holds.

**'Excuse me?**' I say shocked

Staring at me straight in the eye, I try not to look away under the intense gaze.

_'I need you to strip. I ask all of my potential submissives to do this miss Steele; I need to see wether what is written is true, any marks, abnormalities; body shape; and last, personal hygiene care; I have demanding clients Anastasia, they will not settle for nothing but the best.'_

Swallowing my pride and nodding, I begin to strip, trying to get my fingers to work without shaking; I'm sure I am blushing like a tomatoe; Looking up towards Mrs Lincoln, I can't help but feel better with the, could I say, kindest look she has given all night.

_'Do not worry Miss Steele, It is only you and I, You don't need to be ashamed'. _Giving me a slight smile.

Once stripped I can't help but close my eyes to shake my shyness. Next thing I know is Mrs Lincoln walking around me, with prying eyes; checking, prodding; humming as she goes looking for my flaws.

_'Okay Miss Steele, you may re-dress'_ She says whilst sitting back down and collecting my files together._ 'Your credentials seem to be all true, No problems with your body, you may however need to start waxing instead of shaving, as you do have rash marks on your legs and underarms; your intermate areas depends on your clients wishes'. _She says this whilst looking up at me; I nod in understanding; feeling better know I am back into Kate's dress.

_'From previous dominants, I can see none of the terminations were a fault of your own and do not see why you will be unable to join my team of girls'._I sigh in relief, and can't help but smile at Mrs Lincoln at knowing I will be getting good dominants from know on.

_'I will go over your credentials fully, Look at any potential matches for yourself and will be in touch when I feel I have a dominant ready and waiting for you; How does that sound Miss Steele?'_ she says standing a head taller then me, questioning.

**'That will be wonderful, Thank you Mrs Lincoln; I don't know how I can repay you for this opportunity'** I say also standing and reaching for her outstretched hand.

_'Please call me Elena, Anastasia'_ She says shaking my hand and turning on her heels standing by the double doors leading me out of the room; "_I shall be in touch"_ knocking on the door, which immediatly open, announcing my departure. Scurrying out of the door with a quick thank you to Elena and leaving the hotel.

I can't help but get excited over the prospect of what the next week could hold for myself.


	2. Chapter 2 (Kates pov)

ERGH! The nerve of that man; I can't help but think as I walk towards the elevators, glad to leave the building as quickly as possible; Arrogant arse.

I look up just as the elevator doors expose I must say, the most god-like man I have ever met; oh, that smile!; I try not to swoon as he walks out of the elevators towards me; get it together Kavanagh!; I smile in return as I head into the elevator past him, but as I turn I notice he has stopped in his walk; has turned around and held his hand to stop the elevator doors. What is he doing? I decide I have found my voice and repeat my thought's.

"**What are you doing?"** Quirking my eyebrow at his arrogant smile

"_I would ask you the same thing, I have not seen you here before; new_?" He says walking into the elevator with me, before I can reply he asks "_What number_?"

Didn't he just get out? **"I'm leaving"** I say looking him straight in the eye

"_First floor it is then." _He says pressing the number one and the elevator starts to move.

"**Not to sound rude or anything; but why?"**

"_Why not?"_ He says standing beside me smirking; turning to face him, I cross my arms.

"**Look I am not in the mood to deal with another arrogant man today; so I will not ask again" **

"_Ask what_?" He says looking straight ahead; I can tell he is trying not to laugh at my anger.

"**Whatever" **I face back towards the doors; ignoring him; as we stand in silence, annoyance takes over me but I try not to let it show. Seriously how many floors?!; I sigh in relief as the elevator comes to a halt and the doors open. As I go to walk out, a strong grip grabs my arm and turns me around. Before I know what is happening, his hand is dropping something in my pocket and the elevator doors are closing in front of me and all I can see is his smile and a wink sent my way before he disappears behind the doors.

I stand shocked for how long, I don't know; I snap out of it once I realise what has happened and can't help but dig into my pocket and realise he has slipped in a note; I didn't see him writing anything; Opening it up, I can't help my smile reaching my lips at what is written as I head into the car.

_**Elliot Grey.  
Call me. 011-657-1234**_

* * *

As I walk into the apartment; I can't help the smell of Ana's spaghetti bolognaise hit my senses and head into the kitchen and dump myself onto the dining room chair. Ana turns once she hears me enter, smiling then turning back to the stove.

"How did the interview go?" She says as she hands me a glass of wine, which I accept gladly, taking a huge gulp. "That bad huh?" she giggles sitting in front of me.

"**Ergh, it was probably the worst interview I have done"** finishing off the rest of my wine.

"How come?"

"**The man is self-centred, arrogant, with a stick up his arse" **I say grabbing the wine bottle, re-fill is needed.

"He can't be that bad if he is offering the grant at the university" Ana says tending to the stove once again

"**Suppose, he was okay at first, but then he just switched; can't think why"** I mumble the end bit over my glass; Ana give me a look as she turns.

"What did you do?" raising her brow at me

"**I did nothing"** trying to act all innocent;

"You never do anything, kate" Handing my plate of food and sitting opposite me once again; I can't help but dig in.

"**All I did was ask him questions" **

"What questions?"

"**You know, about the university, what are his hobbies, If he is gay, the usual"** I say shoving spaghetti in my mouth; hearing Ana cough as I say the last bit. Looking up into her shocked face.

"That is kind of personal kate; though why am I not surprised?" I can't help but smile at her as she shakes her head. "So he kicked you out?"

"**You could say that; though it wasn't all that bad"** I say smiling to myself, averting Ana's quizzing gaze.

"Oh?"

"**I got enough to write the article for the paper"** I slip the note I received onto the table for Ana to look; she looks at it then to me.

"He gave you his number?" she asks looking shocked, I can't help but laugh.

"**Oh god no; His names Christian Grey, That number is off Elliot Grey; His brother**" I smile taking the note back.

"Only you" she mumbles finishing her dinner and standing to wash our dishes.

"**Thanks; I think I might just take up his offer and hit the sack"** I give her a kiss on the cheek and walk to my room. Stopping short before I go inside.** "Oh, how did your meeting go with your 'business associate'?"** using quotations and can't help but giggle at Ana's glare.

" It went really well actually; I should hear from her with a potential contract soon with a match; thank you for lending me your dress" smiling at me and I can't help but feel the pang in my chest at my best friends predicament and relationship issues; but still she deserves the love, sadly Jose didn't work out; but I still support her in her choice to be into the lifestyle.

**"I'm glad; goodnight Ana"** I give my friend as much of a smile I can muster before turning to return to my room.

"Night Kate" I hear as I shut my door. Sitting on my bed, grabbing my phone, and hope this is the start of something good.


	3. Chapter 3 (Christian POV)

**Hello readers; from one very observant review off a reader; I realised I had wrote a mistake! (That what you get when you read a story whilst writing one LOL) However I have corrected it; and just to make it clear; Anastasia is not a virgin in this story.**

**Thank you all for reading my story and reviews; any feedback is welcome :)**

* * *

On days like these, I can't help but be glad I chose to have my office look over Seattle; so peaceful.

"YO BRO!"

It never lasts long though; Turning to around to face Elliot who stands; arms open wide with a massive grin on his face.

"**Elliot"** Sitting back down at my desk; going over my manuscript

"So, who was the blonde?" He asks; not understanding his meaning, the only blonde up here is Andrea; he knows her. **"That is Andrea, Elliot" **

"I know Andrea, Christian. I meant the other one; come out of your office about ten minutes ago" Oh he means Miss Kavanage.

"**Ah, that was the tedious Miss Kavanage"** There finished. Putting my paper aside I finally look at my brother and notice his thoughtful expressions. **"Why?"**

"Tedious; why do you say that, and just curious" Smirking at me and I can already see he has decided on his next conquest; rolling my eyes; just great, as long as she stays away from me.

"**Because Elliot, she would not stop harassing Andrea for an interview with me for the university paper for over a month, and when she finally gets one she asks inappropriate questions" **Leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes. Think I may need to leave home early to make lunch tonight.

"Ha, feisty little one isn't she? Well, she has my number; so to wait I guess" Watching him look at his phone and quickly put it away. "So, you up for going out tonight, I need to find me a bed for the night, plus I'm sure you also need to get laid, when was the last time brother?, When I walked in on you and that chick in your study?"

"**You were not meant to of seen that, please stop bringing it up; mother would have a heart attack if she knew and no"** Pressing the intercom before Elliot could complain to me**; "Andrea I am leaving early, Lock up after yourself**" "_Yes sir_" Standing up and walking out of my office, Elliot following_. "Goodbye Sir_" Andrea says; I nod as I walk past into the elevator. "Later's baby" I hear Elliot say before joining me. **"Do not flirt with my staff" **

"So are you joining me or not?"

"**No; I am unable to tonight, business meeting"** Walking out into the garage area towards my car, nodding to Taylor standing outside of the SUV before he climbs in, waiting. **"You need a new car Elliot" **looking over at his pick-up truck.

"Nothing wrong with it Chris; so, Elena?"

"**Yes, Elena; new salon opening" **

"Don't know how you put up with her; so hiking Saturday? oh and mother wants us for dinner; Mia is home"

"**Of course, I shall get you at 6 on Saturday morning" **

"Cool, Later's bro" Watching him climb into his pick up truck; Climbing into my own car and driving back to Escala;

"**Thank you Taylor"** Dismissing him as we enter my home  
_"Would you like anything Mr Grey_?" Gail says form the kitchen **"No Thank you Gail, I shall be dining out tonight; please take the night off**" "_Okay, Thank you Mr Grey" _

Finally stripping out of my clothes and jumping into the shower; I can't help but think over what Elliot said at the office; I do need to get laid, when was my last sub? 4 months; Susannah; Ah, was a fine sub indeed, too bad she found someone; groaning as I get the image in my head of her tied to ceiling suspenders, I get out of the shower and get ready.

* * *

Walking into the restaurant, I am immediately recognised and taken to the private area.

"Christian, Darling" kissing both of her cheeks, I sit opposite her at the table;

"**Elena**" putting in our orders to the waiter who soon returns with wine and food before scurrying away

"How have you been Christian? I have not heard from you in a while; not since Susannah left." Taking a sip of my wine I finally relax for the night and enjoy the meal put in front of me.

"**Busy, work has caused a few problems past couple of months; shipment issues; the usual; how has the salons been?" **

"Really well, a lot of new ideas have come through from some of the girls and Francis loves his new décor; the new salon is right on track and should be done by next month; still awaiting on the financial figures"

"**Good; they seem to be taking a long time to get back to you on the finances; I shall enquire and ensure you have them by the end of the week." **

"Thank you Christian" As we sit in silence I can't help but enjoy the silence the evening is providing; however I am suspicious of how quiet Elena has become; she looks thoughtful; in her own world; clearing my throat she looks up.

"**What is on your mind Elena?" **

"Oh, I was just thinking, If you are looking for a new sub, I have the perfect girl for you" Now this gets my interest.

"**You don't normally have one already in mind when I request; You normally allow me to go through multiple credentials" **

"You can still do that Christian and choose; however I have had a new girl come to look for a dominant; just what you like" now I am really curious

"**Oh, how so?"** Watching the smile crawl up on her face, I can't help feel excited; Elena rarely smiles.

"She's young, twenty two, smart, experienced, not looking for more"

"**None of them were looking for more; however we see how some of them worked out"** Staring blankly at Elena

"Can you blame them Christian? However, I know Anastasia is not looking for more, she stated it when talking about her ex dominants"

"**Anastasia?"** Looking up at Elena at the name; cute. I frown at my thought

"Yes, That is her name; Miss Anastasia Steele; came to me last week requesting I help her; accepted her into my group just this morning; apparently the clubs offers is apparently not doing it for her anymore; lovely little thing" downing the rest of my wine I can't help but feel excitement fill me with the thought of miss Steele and what she has to offer.

"**Well, since I have always trusted your choices before; except for Leila of course"**

"Yes, my bad decision" she says rolling her eyes making me smirk, I re-fill her wine for her

"**I can't see why it would hurt to look into Miss Steele; when can you get her**?"

"Hmm, let me see" Taking out her phone and scrolling through; " I can call her tonight and get her to meet you at Escala on Friday afternoon; she does not have work that day"

"**She works?" **

"Ah yes, only until Sunday; she graduates next week from school next week; you should not have a problem with that" Nodding I allow her to continue

"So what do you say?" Taking my time to think over in my head even though I have made my decision already regarding Miss Steele.

"**Okay, Friday twelve noon; you will let me know" **

"Of course" smiling at me we continue our discussion on business; my mind wondering to this Miss Steele and can't wait to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Love to read them; encourages me to write more and of course favourites/follows; I am glad you are all enjoying the story so far and hope my writing is up to scratch; any criticism/tips is very welcome; I will try update as much as I can, once again THANK YOU !

Just so people do not get confused in future; I have had to set the year as 2012 to make sure Ana is actually 22 years old from her birthday.

* * *

After today, nothing beats lying in bed with a book; current mood, Pride and Prejudice; ah, how they used to live back then; the manners, the fancy parties, formal clothes, romance. Ergh, Frowning; throwing the book onto my bedside table in frustration at the thought of romance, losing the mood I was currently in; I hear a muffled vibrating noise coming from the other side of the room, I try to make it out; oh crap!, my phone; Rushing out of my covers over to my jacket's pocket. Two missed calls, from an unknown number; turning my phone off silent, it starts to ring again with the same number. Who would be calling at nine in the evening? I decide to answer it anyway**; "Hello, Ana Steele speaking" **

"Miss Steele" My eyes widen at the voice on the other end of the phone

"**Mrs Lincoln"** oh god I forgot she said she would call in case of any potential matches; Surely she does not have a dominant already, or maybe she has changed her mind after my incompetence of not answering her calls; Oh god! Ana you idiot!

"Yes Anastasia, I was beginning to give up on you answering your phone; you're lucky" Her voice is stern, making me shiver remembering her stare earlier on.

"**Yes, I did not realise my phone was on silent, I am sorry ma'm" **biting my lip in annoyance at myself; old habits die hard.

"You will need to have your phone off silent at all times to stay in contact with myself and your dominant; be that a lesson and one of the rules in place, I do not tolerate it, neither does my clients, Miss Steele"

"**Yes of course Mrs Lincoln, I do apologise, it won't happen again"** where has the nicer women from earlier today gone? Trying not to cry tears of frustration I nearly miss what is being said.

"I have a dominant that is willing to meet you"

"**What! I mean; sorry, so soon?"** I can't believe what I am hearing, it's only been what; 7 hours since our meeting.

"Yes, is that a problem? I assumed you were ready to accept an offer as soon as one became available"

"**Yes, yes, of course! I am just taken by surprise is all Mrs Lincoln; interest in me, really?" **

"Why so surprised Anastasia? You are a straight A sub on record; your young, you have potential, no strings; many dominants would be happy to take you on board; however I have not given them the chance" I stay quiet at what she has just said; I thought she said she had a dominant willing to meet me? I'm confused.

"**I thought you said…" **

"Yes, you have a dominant lined up, however I have recommended you to a dear friend, and a top client of mine; he agreed."

"**Oh" **Shocked by this revelation, recommended?

"The meeting will be on this Friday, Noon; no later, no earlier" lost in thought and trying to process what is being said; noting I don't have work or plans until later on the Friday night;

"**Yes that should be fine Ma'm**" I say smiling like an idiot no doubt through the phone;

"Good; as it is late, and will not have time to see you before the meeting; I have sent you an E-mail with the details of the meeting place and any further information you will need; you will not disappoint me Miss Steele, If you do I will terminate our agreement and you will have to find your own dominant; and I will remind you once again; your phone must not be on silent at any time; if you are busy, you must inform me or your dominant at once; do I make myself clear?" I can't hide my shock at how she is talking to me, I feel like a child being scolded.

"**Yes of course Mrs Lincoln, I shall look at your E-mail straight away" **running over to my laptop desk and switching it on.

"Good; I will be waiting to hear how Friday goes. Goodnight**"  
"Good N..."** the sound of the receiver in my ear stops me short; hanging up the call and quickly signing into my computer and clicking open the email; I can't help but frown at the information presented; or lack of more like.

* * *

Miss Steele;

Meeting commences on Friday 24th February 2012.

Meeting Place: Penthouse Suite; Escala, Seattle

Meeting Time: 12 Noon (NO SOONER OR LATER!)

You shall park in the underground parking area of Escala; the gates will be opened promptly at 11.55am and shall close at 12.01pm Prompt. (BE ON TIME!) You will be greeted by a man in a suit; he will state his name as Taylor; he will escort you up to the meeting. Do not enter the building on your own.

You shall act in submission mode at all times throughout the interview, even without the signing of a contract in place. If you are not familiar with these rules; here is a list.

You will present yourself in appropriate clothing; a dress is recommended; smart, no trashy clothes.

You will not look at the dominant upon enter until stated by the dominant to do so.

You will not speak unless told to or been asked a question. You will reply with sir after every sentence. Answer all questions asked honestly; no lying!

You will try to refrain from any actions out of habit/nervous ticks

You shall not need anything for the meeting; all information on yourself has been forwarded to the client beforehand.

I wish you all the best in the meeting; I will be awaiting the result.

Mrs E Lincoln.

Why is there no information on my dominant; what he looks like? Age, anything! I re-read over the rules stated I can't help feel out of my league a little; none of my previous subs were this strict, this guess is the real business. I don't know whether to be scared or excited about the prospect. And the penthouse suite! He must be rich like Elena; and maybe old considering he is a 'dear friend' as she says. I can't help groan at the thought of a 40 year old dominant; I really should have my age credentials changed. No going back now though; sighing I put the information into my phone and shut down the computer; climbing back into bed with the thoughts of what my mystery dominant looks like.

* * *

The week flies by without me even realising until Kate brings up about going out tonight for drinks for finishing our exams; I can't help but think about the meeting im meant to have today and what my dominant will look like; oh I do hope he isn't old.

"You got any plans for today before tonight?" Looking over at Kate who is typing away at her computer; finishing the paper no doubt

"**Not this morning; however I have a meeting at noon about a new contract, I should be back before we go out" **continuing to watch the today show;

"Wow, so soon? I thought it would at least take a week or so" looking over at her again I can see the genuine shock on her face;

" **I know right; I thought the same, however I got the call on Monday night to tell me someone was interested; I was recommended apparently"** I can't help but slightly frown;

"Well that's good isn't it?" She must of noticed my frown and I shrug; pulling my legs up onto the sofa, tucking them under myself; another habit **"I suppose, I'm just a bit nervous; this is more serious then my previous contracts, the real business"**

"How so; I thought the whole lifestyle was serious?" She looks genuinely confused;  
**"Well; previous partners did not mind how I acted with them, I could be myself; However from the information given to me I am under strict rules to follow; dress smart, in a dress. I can't even do nervous ticks or habits"** She laughs at that and makes me smile.

"well, good luck with that Ana, your even biting your lip now" I quickly release my sore lip; I really need to control that. "So need help picking out a dress?" I can't help but smile at Kate; she truly is my best friend, putting up with me for three whole years, lifestyle and all.

"**Please; I will need to lend a one of your dresses"** She rolls her eyes at this and smirks at me, quickly standing and grabbing my hand; oh no, a smirking Kate is not a good one. "Of course you do; come, make over time" Groaning and allowing myself to be dragged into the bedroom.

After being manhandled by Kate for an hour, I can't help but appreciate how I look in the mirror; my hair is done up in a perfect messy bun, make-up minimal and I can't help but appreciate the dress; a beautiful plum colour; with my forehead numb from all of the plucking, my poor eyebrows; I try rubbing to get feeling back into them until my hand is smacked away from my head.

"OI! Don't do that, you will ruin your makeup" Kate says smiling at me through the mirrors reflection looking pleased with herself; "You look great Ana, I can't see why he would say no" squeezing my shoulders, I can't help but turn and grab her into a hug; I don't hug often, but she deserves one. **"Thank you Kate"**

"Hey, no problem, you better go so you don't hit traffic; want to borrow my car?" Grabbing my coat, I turn to keys being dangled in my face; reaching up I grab them; **"Thanks"** making sure I have everything I need; my keys, phone, purse.

"My pleasure, I still don't know why you drive that monstrosity tin of a car" I frown at her words; **"There is nothing wrong with Wanda**" My beloved beetle.

"Of course not; go, otherwise your going to be late!" before I know it I'm being shooed out of the door "GOOD LUCK!" waving back as I go and getting into Kate's white Mercedes;

I soon pull up outside of the building in front of two iron gates; checking my watch for the time; noticing I'm early so I wait; the gates soon open and I drive into the garage and soon notice a man in a suit ushering me over to a parking space. Once parked I climb out and lock the car; turning I am faced with a tall man, broad, buzz-cut; the works.

"_Miss Steele?"_ I nod and he soon starts walking towards an elevator; I follow behind him into the building. I start to shift nervously; knowing I am biting my lip I quickly remove it trying to calm my nerves; I must follow the rules.

"**Taylor?"** I can't help but ask. He looks over to me and I see a slight twitch of his lip and with a nod as the elevator comes to a halt and he starts to exit, holding the doors open for me I smile at him; he soon turns and walks me through. what I can only describe as an astonishing, large room, screaming rich; I stop at the sight in front of me; Wow, just wow; look at the view!, I'm sure my mouth is like a fish right now;

"_Miss Steele"_ Turning I see Taylor gesturing towards a hallway and I'm quick to catch up; **"Sorry, state of shock"** He smiles at me before we come face to face with a dark coloured door; knocking twice, he opens the door and ushers me inside_. "Mr Grey, Miss Steele"_ ;

"Thank you Taylor"  
I look over at the voice and see a man's back looking over at view I was not long looking at two second ago; once again turning my head to watch Taylor leave the room;

"Miss Steele" quickly turning towards the voice; I inhale a breath as he is now turned to face me.

OH MY.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again; thank you all for your reviews! Favourite/Follows :) They keep me wanting to write this story :D

(This chapter is Ana/Christian P.O.V; hope you are all able to follow it correctly)

* * *

11.45; she will be arriving soon; grabbing my phone. **"Taylor, are you awaiting Miss Steele arrival?" **

"_Yes Mr Grey, I am waiting in the garage"_  
"**Good**

Putting down my phone and running my hands through my hair; why am I so anxious, she is just another submissive; maybe its because I have not seen a picture, or the way Elena reacted to Miss Steele?, Groaning I look back over her credentials for the fourth time today; like Elena said, just what I like; I couldn't help but notice she has however had a relationship without a dominant, the questions have been running wild in my head at it; why did it not work, how did she get into this lifestyle so young, is she that experienced? not missing the information of her living with the tedious Miss Kavanage; I can't help smile at the revelation, small world. Looking over at my security cameras I notice a white Mercedes pull up outside the gates; 11.50; she is early. She will have to sit and wait; I gave specific orders about the time they would open; I stand and await her arrival, closing my eyes, I run my hand through my hair again and get rid of the nagging feeling in my chest; Taylor's distinctive knock comes, and the door opens; watching out of the corner of my eye of them entering.

"_Mr Grey, Miss Steele_" I resist the urge to turn straight away; I dismiss Taylor; doing a quick scan over her; Small feet, legs that go on forever, nice; before reaching her skin tight dress, plum in colour; raising my eyes; petite body, decent breasts from what I can see, medium brown hair, pulled into a messy style; I fully turn my attention to her as she watched Taylor leave my office, I decide to regain her attention.

"**Miss Steele**" watching her head sharply moves in my direction at my voice, I mask the shock at the sight of her eyes. Clear blue, the sea and the sky in one; my two favourite things represented in doe like eyes and notice her shock; Frowning slightly at her, her eyes widen in some sort of realisation and her head quickly bows in submission.

* * *

I can't quite comprehend this man standing in front of me; tall, handsome, and young!

I am suddenly brought back to the present by his frown and suddenly realise I'm looking at him; the rules Ana! Quickly bowing my head so I can no longer see him; I can't help but bite my lip as my nerves get the better of me. Closing my eyes at my poor attempt of being the perfect submissive already; 2 seconds in; I resist a groan and await his orders.

* * *

I notice her nervousness straight away; biting down on her lip, I can't help but feel myself twitch; Oh Miss Steele you will need to control that around me. Smirking I quickly clear my throat; Dom faced.

"**You may look at me"** She raises her eyes once more and I am still taken aback from their size and colour** " Take a seat"** gesturing to the chair and sitting down myself at my desk. Her posture straight, leg tucked behind the other, hands on thighs; I'm finally able to look over her features; Small round face, nice, pink lips; button tipped nose with a slight bridge and finally her eyes; god her eyes; Quickly averting my attention to the papers in front of me and put the NDA in front of her and a pen. She quickly scans over the paper and I watch as her dainty fingers scribble her signature and looking back at me; I remove it and put it in the side draw.

"**Miss Steele, I am Mr Christian Grey"** seeing shock spread over her features**; "what is said in this house stays. Nothing is mentioned outside these walls; you have signed an NDA, you will not mention at any point I am a dominant, that you are a submissive of mine, and regarding others, you have never been acquainted with me, do you understand; you have permission to talk miss Steele" **leaning on my hand awaiting to hear her voice, trying to read her face, but not getting anything.

"I understand Sir" Smiling briefly, I see her swallow, still holding my gaze. What a beautiful sound

"**Good; are you still willing to continue on with the meeting?" **I feel the nervousness in me rising once again, awaiting her answer; forcing the feeling away as quickly as it came. **"**Yes, Sir**";** resisting the urge to close my eyes at the sound of her saying sir.

"**Very well Miss Steele, or should I call you Anastasia?"**

"Ana Sir"

"**Okay, Anastasia; please tell me more about yourself; why should I choose you out of every other submissive in Seattle?" **Leaning back in my chair, hiding my smirk behind finger, running it along my lips; If only she knew I have already made my decision; that she will be mine; however I like to hear what say what she wants out of this.

* * *

I still can't believe that Mr Grey, the man Kate interviewed is a dominant! And could potentially be mine; I stare at his face; strong jaw, light stubble, pointed nose and piercing grey eyes. I reply accordingly to his questions; I try to not get annoyed at the fact he calls me Anastasia, even though I said Ana; I see him running his finger over his bottom lip and can't help realise how sexy he looks doing so, I clear my throat to not get distracted by it.

"Sir, I have been a submissive for over two years; I have experienced many different scenes; have a high pain tolerance and will agree to most of the limits set by my dominant. I am not looking for more, Sir" He has no expression on his face as I explain; I can't think of more to say, has he not read my papers? Watching him glance at the paper in front of him

"**What do you plan on doing after graduation Anastasia?" **Wow, okay, quick change of topic. "I plan on moving here, to Seattle, Sir; with my best friend Katharine; I am hoping to get a job; in publishing Sir" Hoping the fact I want to continue a career outside of the contract will not be a deal breaker. Seeing him nod his head and reach over to a folder on his desk, placing the paper in front of me and trail my eyes over the top of writing on the paper.

The Contract; he wants me to be his submissive.

* * *

Watching her as I place the contract in front of her; I notice her reaction as she reads over the cover; seeing a slight smile curve on her lips before biting down on her bottom lip, Tempting. Sign the contract Miss Steele, we will see how long that habit lasts; not being able to stop my thoughts of spanking her delicate bottom.

"You want me to be your submissive Sir?" I smile at her words**; **

"**Yes Anastasia; you may look at it, I would like to get this sorted today" **motioning to the papers and watch as she opens it up onto her lap, concentration covering her features at her reading.

"**Would you join me in having a drink of wine, Ana?"** she looks from the papers at me using her nickname no doubt " Please, Sir"; dialling Gail who is soon entering with two glasses of wine; nodding her dismissal.

"If I may ask, Sir" nodding my approval she continues; "I have noticed you mention being available when you wish, as well as what I eat, exercising and how much I must sleep in the contract, Sir. I understand on the weekend, but how can I within the week Sir?" watching the confusion edge across her face. Taking a sip of my wine and looking her in the eyes. "

"**I like control in all things Miss Steele; what you eat, how much you sleep and how much exercise is all important parts of you being my submissive. I will need to know you are eating enough, getting enough sleep when you are under my roof and are fit, Anastasia; what I do requires a lot of energy, stamina; I need you to comply."**

"**When you are not in my company, I will still expect you to still follow these rules. I will be in contact with you through phone calls, emails when I know you are not busy; I expect you to answer immediately. Outside of my hours you will be able to work, do your everyday thing's Anastasia; however you must inform me of your working hours; you must talk to me first before you arrange any plans that will contradict with the contracted hours. I will inform you of any changes to our hours in advance. I may require you within the week and will need to know at all times when you are available."** Watching as she looks back over the contents and nodding in understanding.

"Of course Sir"

"**Did your previous dominants not have contracts in place?"** I frown at the thought; "Yes Sir, just not this thorough; it was more of an in the moment thing" A foreign feeling fills my chest at the thought of her previous dominants, doing stuff; getting the urge to hit her with a riding crop at the thought of her allowing others to touch her. Get a grip Grey! Running my hands through my hair; these needs to be done; she needs to sign; Now.

"**So Miss Steele; your hard and soft limits" **Seeing her turning the pages and placing the contract on the table.

"I agree to all of your soft limits; however caning, fisting and suspension is a hard limit for me Sir" I look over her slight change look in her eyes as she says this; remembering reading about her injury to her shoulder; is that the reason?

"**I accept your terms; however I would like to work up to the suspension Anastasia; it is how many of my scenes play out; your reason behind this hard limit?" **seeing her unconsciously roll her shoulder; and nodding in  
" Of course; and it was one of my previous dominants Sir; he did not tie me correctly; dislocation of the shoulder"

I feel anger rise up in me at this revelation; stupid amateur, where was she finding these so called dominants. Standing, I turn and look out of the window to calm myself.

"**Any other issues?" **Turning once again to face her

"I can't touch you, or kiss you on the lips sir?" Shaking my head at her question, her frowning in response.

"**No Anastasia; that is a hard limit for me. Nothing more; also kissing of the lips is dangerous Miss Steele; feelings come into play; I do not want that, and I hope you don't either" **biting my tongue realising others have kissed those lips of hers; mine.

"Defiantly not sir" Satisfied with her answer I walk behind her and lean over her shoulder, grabbing the pen and underlining her hard limits to change

"**I will have a final contract drawn up tomorrow with the changes if you sign today"** taking in the smell of her perfume into my senses; Vanilla. Finally touching her for the first time since she entered my office, tingles travelling up my arms at the feel of her skin, my hands on her shoulders; I feel her stiffen under me so I squeeze her lightly; bending down to her ear so my lips are touching the outside; "**and I can't wait until you do Anastasia" **Holding the pen in front of her. Without hesitation she grabs the pen out of my hands and signs on the dotted line; making me release a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Snapping up the contract, removing my scolding hands off her before I do something before the contract is even finalised; like kiss her claimed lips. Never. I sit at my desk and turn towards her. Turning into my full dominant mode and turning my intense gaze on her.

"**That will be all Miss Steele; Taylor will drop by with the contract tomorrow morning. I will remind you; nothing will be mentioned of this meeting outside of this house; no matter what. If you have broken the NDA, the contract will be immediately terminated Miss Steele; and I will see you do not continue to be a submissive in the lifestyle; do I make myself clear?" **

"Yes sir; you can trust me" trying to match my gaze; I stand and hold out my hand and welcome the warmth of hers. Giving her my best Smile;

"**Welcome to my world Miss Steele" **


	6. Chapter 6

Reluctantly dismissing Anastasia from Escala, realising the time; I allow excitement fill me; the flood of scenes running through my head; inhaling the lingering scent of her perfume; oh what I'm going to do to that girl. only to be pulled out of my thoughts by knocking;

**"Enter**" watching Taylor walk in.

_"Miss Steele has left Mr Grey; anything else you need?"_ **"No, that will be all Taylor**" with a nod of his head he turns and shuts the door; grabbing my phone to respond to missed calls and messages; Elliot?

_**Yo Bro; hitting the clubs tonight, want to join? **_Quickly typing my response and return to more important matters at hand; I lift the contract Miss Steele had not long signed; a smirk crosses my face.

Sorry Bro, I got a contract to finalise.

* * *

Finally arriving back to the apartment and heading straight towards my bedroom to get ready for tonight and getting my mind off the fine specimen of male that I just had the pleasure of giving myself an hour ago. Starting to strip myself out of the plum dress

"So, how'd did it go?" Turning and see Kate lying on my bed with a huge grin on her face; how long has she been there? Noticing she is already dressed in her favourite and how she says 'cock magnet' dress.

"**It went well; contract signed and done"** walking over to my wardrobe; what the hell am I going to wear? **"Where are we going again? **

"Chicago's Bar; what's he like?" Reaching out my black cocktail dress and heels and laying it beside Kate on the bed. "**NDA"** I can't help smile as she lies down on the bed in a huff.

"You're no fun Steele"

"**And you're in my way Kavanage"** shoving her over so I can sit on the end of my bed and pull on my stockings.

"The black number Ana, really; that just screams, fuck off to every male; even if it is a nice dress; why don't you just keep on the plum one" rolling my eyes at her assumption which couldn't be more true. **"Yes, the black one, I like it; and I am not looking for anyone, only going to have a few drinks, dance my ass off and if I wear the plum dress, you know it will be ruined by the end of the night with stains; you know I'm a clumsy drunk" **

"Your clumsy without drink Ana, so I suppose; but still, no harm in looking for someone else, even with a contract" Feeling her sit behind me and start fixing a strand that has become loose from the bun; **"You know I'm monogamous when I have signed Kate"** I can't help but think to Mr Grey though; would he be mad if I did do something like that? Would he punish me, or terminate the contract immediately? Nothing in the contract states terms of serial monogamy.

"Yeah, Yeah I know" Feeling that she has finished with my hair; I climb into my dress so I don't ruin her work and stepping into my high heels; looking into the mirror at myself; that will do.

"Hot; if I didn't like dick so much, lets just say I wouldn't say no" I laugh at Kate's words as she stands and hits me on my behind before walking out of my bedroom into the kitchen. Following her out, I accept the wine glass from her hand.

"**So who will be joining us tonight?" **I ask realising she never mentioned it to me; watching a smile form on her face, is she blushing?

"Well, the usual crowd will be there no doubt; Jessica agreed to actually come out for once, Ruby, Sophia, Sarah, oh and Levi" I can tell she is hiding something from the sparkle in her eye, however If Kate wanted me to know, she would say; not one to keep secrets I leave it be.

"**Should be good; what time?" **"Seven" Looking over at the clock on the wall; 6.25; Kate raises her re-filled wine glass to me "To graduation, contracts, and plenty of hot ass" raising my own glass and clinking them in agreement; I decide to forget everything and enjoy our night.

* * *

Sitting back and observing my handy work over the new contract; reading over her limits, I can't help smile at the lack of hard limits she has; glad she has agreed to whipping; oh I can sure crack a whip. I hear my phone go off.

_**Bro, before I forget, drunk or become too consumed by this fine lady currently on my arm; call me in the morning. I will not be home, tell you where I'm at, laters**_

_Sure_

Looking over at the time; 9pm; putting the contract aside for Taylor to take in the morning; I exit my study, not without the vanilla hitting my nostrils and head to the bedroom; thinking back to my little submissive as I settle into bed, the thought of turning her skin pink beneath my hands, her lips, the feel of her skin, legs, breasts has me groaning at how hard I've become just thinking about her. Knowing I have to deal with my problem I fist myself in my hands; pumping away imagining how I'm going to bend Miss Steele over every possible surface; first my desk. Closing my eyes and losing myself, the image of her eyes flashing in my vision sends me in shock and bucking into my hands and spilling myself over my chest. Breathing heavily, running my hand through my hair; that had been the most intense and quickest orgasm I've had in while. After cleaning myself and getting back into the covers; computer in lap; I'm still thrown at the intensity and speed of my ejaculation I just experienced and the realisation hits me of why;

Damn Eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Once again for your all for your reviews, follows and favourites ! love reading them all; and hope the story is keeping you interested !  
Was going to post yesterday; however like Im sure many of you know; FF wasn't working. So here we are !

* * *

I am going to kill him!; he better answer his phone; I hope the idiot has a killer hangover. Dialling his number for the third and final time;

"Yo" Hearing him yawn into the receiver; typical Elliot.

"**About time you answered. Where are you, I'm in the town now" **

"Morning to you too bro; I'm at..." His voice going muffled; "Number twelve; Pike market; you know the university campus or whatever they call it"

"**See you in ten"** Hanging up the phone, I start towards the university; slamming down on the accelerator and letting the R8 do what she does best.

* * *

God, how much did I drink; squinting with a groan I lift myself up holding my head at the pain. Hearing voices coming from outside my room; I decide to get up; turning my head only just noticing Levi in the other side of my bed; glancing at the clock, 9.00am; kicking Levi awake.

"Piss off Ana; it's too early" watching him turn away from me; deciding to hit him over the head with my pillow; "Alright, alright…Ergh; this is why I hate sharing with you" watching him stand in defeat and heading towards my bathroom. **"Hey don't you dare use my vanilla wash**!" flipping me the bird before slamming the door closed; I head into the kitchen seeing Kate in there; surprised, she's normally a late riser.

"**Wasn't expecting you out of your room so early"** Seeing her grin; grabbing some Advil. I'm never drinking again, Ergh.

"What time have you got work today?"

"**Not until twelve**" Reaching up to grab a bowl; I can't help but huff when I can't reach; stupid short legs; feeling someone behind me, I look seeing an arm reach up and get the bowl I was attempting to grab and place it in front of me. Turning to see the man who spent the night; I can't help but raise my eyebrows when they kiss; well who new Kate could blush, over a man! They're normally gone before I get up or at least rushing out. Hearing a knock come from the door, Kate soon hops off to answer it with Elliot on her heels, turning to finish my breakfast; I decide to join them.

* * *

Trust Elliot to go after a university chick; how he puts up with them god knows; shuddering at the girl who nearly jumped me when I asked where the apartment was. Number 10, 11, ah 12; knocking twice the door shoots open and I'm faced with the one and only miss Kavanagh; seeing Elliot behind her smiling like an Idiot.

"_Grey"_

"Hey C. thanks for coming and getting me" watching as he wraps his arm around her waist making her giggle like a little school girl; really Elliot?

Realisation strikes me; I'm in Miss Kavanagh apartment, which means only one thing; I'm soon trying to control the smirk from rising on my face as I see her walk out of the kitchen and freeze in place, spoon in mouth; only wearing a large t-shirt, I rake my eyes over her lovely exposed legs. Oh Miss Steele.

"_Ana this is Mr Grey, you know the stoic I interviewed_" Seeing as Ana comes to her senses and heads towards me, her hand outstretched.

"**Christian"** seeing her swallow as a our hands touch, I can't help but smirk at our predicament;

"Ana, pleasure to meet you" "**pleasures all mine"** And it will be;squeezing her hand before she pulls away and goes to biting her lip.

"_Hey Ana, you really need to sort out your shower_" seeing a man join us, ruffling his hair and only in a towel. Who the hell is this! Ana seems frozen in place; my eyes can't help but switch between Ana only in a man's shirt and this guy; seeing her swallow. Clenching my hands into fists;

Calm down Grey; keeping my face passive to not give anything away; my eyes on Anastasia. I need to leave and Now.

"**Ready?"** "Err yeah" rolling my eyes at watching as Elliot dips Miss Kavanagh and kiss her; "Laters Baby". Nodding and leaving the apartment; I can't be in the same room as them any longer.

* * *

Oh no, no, no! I can't help the panic rise up in me; what will he do? Remembering the look Christian just gave me before leaving; cold, hard,

Dominant

Getting into the car; I grip the steering wheel in frustration. Who was that boy? Sharing her shower; did she sleep with him? Was that his shirt; all these thoughts; I need to calm down! Get your shit together Grey, she is just a sub, yeah that's right, mine, to do as I please as of Friday evening. Feeling myself calm slightly;

"So, where we hiking?" shooting my glare at Elliot who just can't seem to stop smiling; ignoring him I start driving; "Look I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls sooner C; didn't get much sleep if you know what I mean" watching him wink at me.

"**Whatever; and Grouse Mountain" **

"Sweet, haven't been there in a while; wonder if they still do those ice creams at the top" and I can't help but smile at the memory of us and dad racing to the top for them when we was younger; Maybe hiking is just what I need right now.

* * *

Putting on my sweater and grabbing my keys; I see Kate lounging on the couch with Levi playing with her hair.

"I was just saying Ana, how hot did Grey look in that sweater huh, so tight, oh and those jeans! Wow" watching as Levi gets a dreamy look in his eye

"Yeah, sure if you like men with sticks up there asses"

"Just because you're into that Elliot guy, well it was the other way around last night; doesn't mean me and Ana can't appreciate the beauty of the other Grey, right Ana?"

"**Err, yeah sure, if your into that type of human"** trying to hide my blush and getting a look from Kate

"The hot type of human?"

"**Yes, sure he was hot; anyway I'm leaving; you know for work, unlike some people" **watching Levi shrug.

"Laters!" I hear Kate scream as I leave; Climbing into my car and head to the store; I can't help but think over to Mr Grey; the look he gave was so strong, I can't help but get excited of thinking of what punishment I may get; or feel sadness of our contract being terminated before it has even begun.

* * *

Breathing in the fresh air; I feel myself relax; grabbing the ice cream tub being offered to me, I chuckle, still tastes the same.

"You should of joined me at the club last night; was good" seeing him smile

"**As I can see; that good?" **Watching him laugh "Like I would tell you bro, you would have a go" No chance and I can't help the flash of blue eyes that enter in my mind. Her roommate however…

"**Scared I'd take her?"** Elliot glares at me. "Please bro, she had a taste of the big E, she can't get enough now" making me scoff

"**Don't worry, she's all yours; she not a bit young though?"** Watching him run his hand through his hair; I can't help frown. "Man I don't know; I can't help but think that" a frustrated Elliot, now this is new.

"**Never stopped you before"**

"Yeah well; I plan on seeing Kate again, she was, different" raising my eyebrows in revelation. **"Serious?"** shrugging he stands, I follow and we head back down the mountain. "I'm thirty C. moms been going on for ages about me settling down; you know the usual crap; but it hit hard when dad said it" now I am shocked; dad doesn't normally get involved in this type of shit. **"Dad said something to you?"**

"Yeah, exactly; I guess they are right, I mean I've always wanted kids, and lets face it I'm not getting any younger; all the lads on the yard are married or expecting; didn't think I would find anyone; but Kate, I like her; I'd like to see where it goes but I don't think it's what she wants; she's young, gorgeous and starting out in her career" I see his shoulders sag in defeat; trust Elliot to find a girl who doesn't want more when he does.

"**I guess you will have to see; seeing her again?" **watching him perk to his usual self once again;

"Yeah, I'm helping her and Ana move on Wednesday" I stop in my tracks; thinking back to miss Steele; the nagging feeling coming back to me, and what had happened last night.

"**What happened at the club?" **Seeing him turn to look at me; questioning.

"Just Met Kate there, massive group of them; Kate was dancing with Ana and that Levi guy, lot of drinking; groping on my part, then me and Kate left" She was dancing with him; was he touching her? how dare he!

"Wow bro, you okay?" snapping out of my thoughts, I must of showed my anger; damn it! Think of something!

"**Yeah, thinking about something. Work" **"Merger problems?"

That was far too close.

"**Yeah, Ros isn't happy" **"Ha, She never is"

Finally reaching the car and dropping Elliot off, I get to my apartment; sitting in my office with a drink In hand; I start to think of ways to punish Miss Steele, for making me feel angry; should I use my bare hands?, flogger, deny her orgasm maybe; so many possibilities; she need to learn not to get her master angry.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you once again for the reviews ect. I have been informed that the changing of font/underling and italics cause readers to become annoyed; so I have tried to not do this with dialogue; I hope I have managed without much confusion. Thank you once again.

* * *

The week had flown by; finally finishing my studies; graduation and moving house. Stifling my laughs watching Kate bossing around Elliot who's trying to put up our television on the wall;

"What do you think Ana?" sitting on the couch;

"Right a little" watching Elliot move; "That should do it" feeling Kate curl up to me; "Perfect; were finally here Ana"

"Not bad if I do say so, told you its no trouble babes" watching Elliot stand back admiring his work; Kate's is soon out of her position and jumps on Elliot's back; removing myself into my bedroom to carry on unpacking. I decide to check my phone for the first time today; noticing a message and a missed call. Who?

**Miss Steele; **

**As I know you are busy with your move today, I have refrained from calling you again and let it slide this one time, I do hope you appreciate my generosity. However do not let this happen again! I'm not a patient man and my submissive ALWAYS answers her phone, Understood.**

**I will expect you at Escala at 7pm sharp tonight. No excuses. You will be here until Sunday afternoon. Do you want me to get a car for you? **

What? But it's a Thursday; maybe he has the dates wrong; responding promptly.

**Sir; **

**Thank you for your generosity regarding my neglect to our contract. I will ensure it will not happen again. **

**I do not understand Sir; Today is Thursday, I believe the contract states Friday to Sunday, Sir?**

**Ana x **

* * *

Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket; seeing that Anastasia has replied. About time; turning my attention back to the board in front of me, trying to listen to what is being said. I can't help but glance at her message; she is defying me?

**I am aware of what the day is Miss Steele.**

**The contract also states you will be available as of when needed if no plans have been made prior. You have not informed me of any plans Anastasia. I expect you at Escala tonight.**

**Do you need a ride? **

Anxiety fills me from waiting for a reply; my patience wearing thin; Causing Ros to raise her eyebrow at me due to my lack of concentration. Knowing I have asked her to Escala tonight, unlike the usual Friday; I can't help; a week is far too long; it has been too long since I haven't used the Red room.

**Of Course Sir, I will be there at 7pm sharp.**

**I will not need a ride Sir; I shall drive. **

**Ana x **

Sighing in relief I once again pay attention to the rest of the meeting; avoiding Ros's questioning once it is over and rush into the office; 5.00pm; I will need to get the apartment ready.

"Andrea, I am leaving for the day; I shall be working from home tomorrow"

"Of course Sir" locking the office behind me; walking with Taylor to the cars and back to Escala

"I am expecting Miss Steele at 7pm sharp; I will not need you for the weekend; she is arriving in her own transport; you will escort her up; you will show her into the room; that will be all" dismissing him.

"Of Course" walking into the apartment

"Mr Grey, is there anything I can get you?"

"I will need you to cook a meal for myself and Miss Steele to re-heat; you may take the weekend off Gail" Seeing Gail nod "Thank you Sir" and getting to work; heading to my bedroom; jumping into the shower.

* * *

Looking at my clock; realising the time; I really should get ready. Leaving my unpacked boxes and grabbing things ill need, toothbrush, body wash, hairbrush, clean underwear; what clothes should I take? We will be staying in his apartment all weekend no doubt; grabbing my only decent night dress and my dads old t-shirt along with my yoga pants.

"Going somewhere?" Seeing Kate standing in my door

"Yes, I've been called"

"on a Thursday?"

"I know, strange; but I don't have any plans, so I have no excuse not to go; where is Elliot?" grabbing my bag and keys.

"Like you need an excuse; you can't wait to go by the looks of it, though it has been a while since you got some Steele, your getting grouchy" seeing her smiling at me, I frown back.

"I'd rather be somewhere else then seeing you and El doing it everywhere"

"Can you blame me?" she gives me huge grin and follows me out of the room. Elliot is on his phone. "So, how long you are going to be gone? Don't forget I leave for Barbados on Monday"

"I will be back by Sunday afternoon; don't worry, we will have our girl night" receiving a Kate hug before she drops down to Elliot. "Have fun! And please be safe" I can't help but laugh at her words.

"Right back at you two; stay out of my room!" leaving the apartment and getting into Wanda; heading towards Escala; my nerves start playing up, what has he got planned, will we start tonight? Feeling myself get excited I can't help speed towards Escala, screw being a few minutes early! Finally pulling into the garage which has been open since I arrived; parking I once again see Taylor standing by the elevator doors; we are soon in the apartment.

"Follow me Miss Steele" I am soon walking down a long white corridor filled with paintings and statues; careful to not knock anything. Watching as he opens a door and ushers me inside. "Mr Grey will be with you shortly Miss Steele" nodding at Taylor he soon leaves me. I turn and notice the room I have been brought into.

Oh My!

* * *

Watching as she heads towards the room; excitement builds up in me; this is it Grey, you got her now; the grin coming to my face, I walk towards the playroom; Taylor nods as he walks past me. Stepping into the room I notice Ana running her hands over the floggers hanging on the rack. I stand and stare for I don't know how long; "Miss Steele" watching as she turns eyes shocked then they soon shoot down.

"Sir" walking over to her I grab the band holding up her hair; and start to braid it down her back. "Start stripping" I watch her fumble with the buttons of her jacket which I help her take off along with her shirt. "Stop" grabbing her by the arm I drag her over to the couch; sitting down I have her stop in front of me. "Continue" removing her bra, I watch two perfectly shaped globes spring free; nice rich pink nipples in plain view; they would look better covered in my saliva; before I think further I watch her lean over.

Oh, I like this view much better; watching as she removes her jeans and I appreciate her long legs as she steps out of her shoes. Reaching over I touch her thigh and run my hands up reaching the underside of her ass. Standing I walk around her looking over her glorious body; and its all mine. Possession takes over me and before I know it I'm grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against me; moving her to stand by the bed. "Kneel; lean back on your heels; hands on your thighs" Now this is what I like; feeling myself growing hard just looking at her; "Thighs wider" watching as she does as she is told; good girl.

"When I tell you to come to this room; this is how I expect you to greet me, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" closing my eyes at the sound of her voice; so sweet. "Stand and look at me" watching as she turns and her eyes meet mine; I feel myself leaning in before I stop myself; was you going to kiss her grey?! What the hell. Get control. Pulling my shirt over my head, I see she resists looking down at my chest. Impressive. Nearly all my other submissives looked at least once.

"Come" Pulling her over to the cross in the centre of the room; "Hands up and spread your legs" fastening her wrists then her ankles; I trail my lips up her leg, reaching her underwear; "these need to go Miss Steele" I hear her breathe hitch as I breathe over her folds; feeling the material rip under my fingers, throwing them over my shoulder; God, her scent; so mouth watering; I resist the urge to lick her and travel back up to her face; seeing a flush spread over her face and chest; embarrassment, excitement; who cares. Moving I grab my instrument of choice; leather plated riding crop. Turning to face her once again I take in the women in front of me; tied up, panting, flushed, her eyes closed and I can't help frown. Looking down at my hand, a different approach comes into mind.

"Miss Steele; you have defied me many times this week; and yet, we had not even begun, your safe words are yellow and red" I see her eyes open in recognition, watching me as I move towards her. "You will count in time, Anastasia; I will tell you what you have done wrong" watching her swallow; my eyes trailing over her delectable throat. Grabbing the stool behind me I pull her out of her wrist restraints; my hand wrapping around them and holding them behind her back and lay her across my lap as I sit; her ankles still restrained; running my hand over her ass for the first time, I can't help but squeeze; loving how her head drops forward in pleasure. "Your first mistake was looking at me in our first meeting"

*SLAP!* watching my hand come down, instantly turning the area a bright pink; what a sight!

"One" "Your second mistake is not calling me sir" *SLAP!* "Two Sir"

"Your third mistake; allowing another man use your shower" I can't help become angry over this and put more force into it; *SLAP!* "Ah, Three Sir" she says breathlessly, her chest rising quickly; the sight of her pink flesh causing me to lose reasoning; continuing slapping without reason and with strength, how many times have I hit her?

"YELLOW!"

Stopping my hand midway at her words I notice what I have done; her ass is red in one area; skin nearly broken, I must have hit the same spot more than I should have. I lost control over my actions; never lose it as a dominant Christian!

Quickly standing Ana back up on her feet; I look directly into her eyes; "You wish to continue?" What the hell Grey! You need to stop! A feeling inside me nagging, but I need to ask her, I can't stop now, even though I should tend to her,

"Yes Sir" she replies breathless; I'm quickly re-tying her wrists to the restraints and bending to unhook her ankles this time; I lift her legs and position myself and thrust inside her. "Ah" So good, so tight; watching her head drop back, mouth agape. I am taken aback at the sight and start to thrust into her; "So wet, Anastasia" I whisper into her neck and breathe in her vanilla scent. Thrusting harder I feel myself become close far too quickly; control Greys! What about the scene you had planned!... feeling the tightening of her walls on me stop all the thoughts running through my head, Watching as I take her to her limit with each thrust. I lose myself in her, Gritting my teeth I grip hair and hold her closer to me; I need more! I need to her to cum Now! Giving my full force; "Moan for me Ana" watching her unlatch her bottom lip; making me want to replace it myself. So close! "Look at me Ana, look at me; give it to me, cum for me!" Is that my voice, sounding so desperate? I can't think before she screams out her orgasm; the most amazing sound I have heard in all my years of a dominant. After a couple more thrusts, I give in, spilling myself into her, watching her close her eyes at the feeling. Crushing my lips to her hers before I can catch myself; feeling her response snaps me back and I quickly release myself from her; pulling out and stepping back and stare. Why did I just do that? I don't kiss lips. Ever.

She looks just as shocked, but so thoroughly fucked; making me smirk in pride; releasing her from the wrist cuffs and standing her up. Turning and grab a robe off a hanger by the door and give it to her and pull on my own top; once she is covered; Sorting myself out, grabbing her hand, ignoring the tingles that run up my arm at the touch; we are soon in front of the guest room; turning I see her look at me expectantly. "This is your room when you are here" opening the door and pushing her inside I see her take it in and turn to me. "Thank you Sir"; "Get yourself freshened up; We will have dinner here" I watch as she looks around the room, touching the furniture as she goes; wondering what her hands would feel like on me. Frowning at the thought, pushing it quickly away, I nearly miss what she says. Nodding and turning I escape back to the safety of my room to change. Staring at myself in the mirror; I look no different, so why do I feel it? I need control. I will have control. You are the dominant; act like one! Hearing her words inside my head snap all feelings out of me as I leave to heat dinner.

* * *

Standing in the room he has called mine; I can't help appreciate my own space; climbing into the shower big enough for at least five other people; I feel the sting of my bum as I step under the water followed by the tingle down below. Moaning at the thought of what just happened; I have never had such an orgasm as that; so intense, the feel of his hands sends me back into arousal; rubbing my thighs together to relief a little. Not doing anything as I realise I shouldn't leave him waiting too long; even though after what just happened I wouldn't mind making him punish me again; reaching out my yoga pants and my large shirt out of my bag I feel the bite of my sore bum and I am quick to head towards the kitchen before he does decide to punish me again.


End file.
